Guerra entre dos tierras
by TomasAlpha1998
Summary: Dos mundos, dos chicas, un chico y una decisión. Hyrule y Termina, ¿Aliados o enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Guerra entre dos tierras**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**[24/abril/2019]**

**Descripción**

Dos mundos, dos chicas, un chico y una decisión. Hyrule y Termina, ¿Aliados o enemigos?

**Aviso**

**LO IMPORTANTE**: Si quieres contribuir en los futuros cambios para la **mejora del contenido** que estoy creando para su total disfrute. Visiten el blog ( .com) para llenar una encuesta en el apartado de "encuestas y evaluaciones".

El segundo aviso, el cual carece de importancia, se trata de que tuve problemas con las actualizaciones Windows 10 y los drivers, en resumen, todo termino con un formateo y se fueron 3 videos, 3 historias cuyo rango era de 2-3 capítulos.

**Interpretación**

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_"Pasado"_

"Citar frase"

*Onomatopeya: (imitación lingüística de una palabra que se asemeja con el sonido que representa).

"**Palabra clave**"

**Episodio 0: La búsqueda**

Un grupo de caballeros de caballeros se aventuraban en el bosque perdido. Su misión era buscar a una persona; era una misión de búsqueda. El encargo fue encomendado por el mismismo rey de Hyrule quien necesitaba la presencia de la persona en cuestión.

"Manténganse en alerta. Sus manos en el mango de la espada en todo momento". Instruía el capitán del grupo.

La Luna empezaba a acompañarlos en su travesía; camuflajeada con sus ropajes verdes y frondosos. Los caballeros prendieron sus antorchas.

"Seguiremos en esta posición hasta que la luna esté en su punto máximo, después, descansaremos hasta la llegada del sol. Vigía informe". El capitán se dirigía al caballero quien tenia uno telescopio de mano y cabalgaba en caballo.

"Capitán". Hacia el saludo hacia su superior mientras inspeccionaba la zona con su telescopio mientras que recitaba un hechizo que le ayudaba a tener una visión nocturna y algo lo alertó.

"¡Capital! Hay señales de un campamento en esa dirección a 500 metros de nuestra posición". Decía mientras observaba algunas siluetas de lo que pareciera ser refugios de supervivencia, también por los arboles rasgados y cortados.

"Muchachos ya oyeron, paso corto, procederemos con cautela y discreción".

Los soldados prepararon sus armas y escudos, iban a investigar la zona. No estaban seguros si eran su objetivo o era campamento enemigo, lo mejor era seguir las ordenes y preparar una emboscada.

Las luces tuvieron que desaparecer por que no tenían que alertar su presencia. El capitán reconoció que fue un descuido de su parte no haber reaccionado ante aquel razonamiento táctico. Tuvo suerte de que no hubo ninguna reacción por ese error.

Cada vez que se acercaban podían ver lo que estaban por descubrir. Una vez estando a tan solo 30 metros del objetivo. Los soldados desvainaban sus espadas, los arqueros preparan sus armas y apuntaban.

El capitán tenia el deber de acercarse para comprobar y dar una orden dependiendo de la situación.

El capitán vio una escena impactante a lo cual dio su orden.

"Mantenga posición, médicos a mi posición ¡Ya!".

El comentario causó impacto ante los demás, los especialistas en curación fueron acudir el llamado del líder y ellos vieron la escena. El susodicho campamento había sido atacado y la evidencia era soldados muertos y una persona en específico también.

"Chicos… Misión cumplida…".

**Final del episodio 0: La búsqueda**

Bueno, lamento antes que nada sea corto, pero tengo que aportar pues casi, casi como abonos y eso es por el problema ya mencionado. Pero si me gustaría que contestarán la encuesta para que me hagan saber como puedo mejorar. Eso es todo. Aquí TomasAlpha98 (TomasAlpha1998 en esta cuenta).

Cambio y fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guerra entre dos tierras**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**[28/04/19]**

**Prefacio**

Advierto que no me sé la jerarquía social, ni la jerarquía de títulos nobiliarios, así que puede haber inconsistencias con respecto a la política estilo medieval.

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

_"Pasado"_

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa

"**Palabra clave**"

* * *

**Episodio 1: Recuerdos.**

Semanas pasaron cuando el equipo de búsqueda regresó a notificar lo que encontraron en su viaje. El hallazgo del barón II de Hyrule, cuerpo que fue encontrado con el campamento.

El barón II era el responsable de la renta y recolección de impuestos de pueblos lejanos al reino, se podría decir que pertenecía a tierras desoladas y escasez de vida vegetal y animal.

Los habitantes de esos pueblos eran personas que usaban turbantes y chalecos con pantalones delgados más que nada para aguantar los viajes en el desierto y el clima árido. Ellos eran parte del reino al haber jurado lealtad al rey a cambio de gozar los derechos que cualquier ciudadano de Hyrule podría obtener.

Regresando con el escandalo real sobre el asesinato del responsable de traer los impuestos y rentas para el corno, el rey parecía insultado ante aquel atrevimiento, puesto que, robarle a la corona supone de alta traición.

Los investigadores y médicos le informaron a su majestad que, extrañamente, las riquezas se han recuperado intactas y limpias de cualquier pista de huellas.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de aquel acto ruin cometido hacia los integrantes de la monarquía. Rumores y mitos, chismes y cotilleos apuntaban que el responsable de la masacre podría ser un excelente espadachín.

Fue cuando un idiota se le ocurrió levantar falsos testimonios sobre que esto podría ser obra de Link.

La mentira fue propagada a todo el reino como noticia principal, todos empezaron a dudar de la persona en cuestión.

Las personas que dudaban de ese mito era Saria, amiga de la infancia de Link; Zelda, Princesa quien tuvo el honor de ayudar a Link en su batalla contra Ganondorf; y Malon, una de las trabajadoras en el rancho Lon Lon.

Acusaciones inventadas, odio injustificado, desprecio sin fundamentos, aspectos negativos empezaban a surgir más y más hasta el punto en que la situación empeoraba, como lo era para el caso de algunos niños Kokiri.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Era natural después de todo, alguien que mato al Gran Árbol Deku también seria capaz de cometer una atrocidad". Decía el jefe de los Kokiri; Mido.

Todos empezaron a murmurar apoyando la idea del pequeño bobalicón, pero una niña que se acercaba entre la multitud para reunirse con el niño central y era nada más ni nada menos que Saria.

*Slap*

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel acto de rebeldía para las palabras que menciono el susodicho líder de los Kokiri. Todos quedaron impactados, el silencio se manifestó, era la oportunidad perfecta para Saria.

"¡Hermanos y hermanas! Pido que cualquier rumor sea ignorado por el bien de nuestra integridad y por la de Link, no permitiré que se levanten falsas acusaciones ni mucho menos que sean basadas en rumores".

Saria levanto la voz para dejar en claro el mensaje, pero el tono la delataba, algo impedía que Saria tuviera fe en esas palabras y esto se iba a saber gracias a que un compañero se acercó para hablarle.

"Ni siquiera el rumor de… que él… esta muerto…". Terminó de pronunciar el joven Kokiri.

Saria maldijo mentalmente a su compañero por recordar la ocasión en la que Link los había visitado, pero no era visita para hospedarse, si no de aventura.

_"¡ESTAS LOCO!". Gritó Mido al escuchar semejante locura._

_"Es un viaje que tengo que hacer… para buscar a mi mejor amiga…". Las palabras del rubio de ojos azules hicieron daño emocional a la chica de cabello verde quien también se encontraba en la escena._

_"¿Link… es por… Navi?". Saria no podía mantener el ritmo de las palabras, su tristeza le impedía mantener esa amigable personalidad, esa gentil sonrisa que daba por que su felicidad era creada gracias a Link. Ella tenia un gran cariño hacia él._

_Link asintió de manera lenta y apagada, como si Navi fuera la razón de su existencia y al separarse no podría seguir siendo lo mismo. Levantó la mirada para volver a ver una última vez más esos ojos, ese rostro, ese peinado de color verde, su cuerpo, sus labios._

_Un abrazó débil, pero cálido fue la última acción que hizo Link antes de que este se dirigiera hacia un animal para luego perderse en el bosque._

Saria dejó de recordar y abandono el lugar, cuidando de que nadie viera esos ojos empapados de lágrimas.

Una triste confrontación que seria muy diferente para el caso de Zelda, quien se encontraba afuera del castillo recolectando algunas flores que ella misma ha plantado y cuidado de ellas.

_"¿Te sumerges en una nueva aventura, Link?". Preguntaba Zelda._

_"Así es mi princesa, tengo que buscar a mi amiga". Respondió el joven rubio._

_"Entiendo tus sentimientos y es muy virtuoso de tu parte de que pienses en ella, pero no has pensado sobre el sinsentido del viaje, es decir, aunque la encuentres, no podrán viajar más, ella fue encomendada en una misión que ya concluyó y tu no perteneces más a la raza Kokiri". Zelda odiaba ser la persona que tuviera que actuar de esa manera, pero alguien tenia que poner los pies de Link sobre la tierra y hacerlo despertar de esa ilusión._

_"Lo sé… pero también sé que ella también formó parte del héroe del tiempo, no podría haber completado esta misión sin ella, por favor se lo pido, ordene esta misión para que me den el permiso de salir de estas tierras"._

_Zelda medito por un tiempo, pareciera que se iba a negar. Sacó de sus bolsos una ocarina._

_"Supongo que no te podré convencer. Así que, déjame recordarte la canción del tiempo en caso de que te veas involucrado en una situación peligrosa. La diosa del tiempo te protegerá"._

Zelda olía las flores a medida que iba desvaneciendo sus recuerdos, sinceramente, pensó que iba a ser suficiente el conversar con ella para convencer al héroe, ahora vio lo equivocada que estaba.

Los rumores se hacían más fuertes, ni siquiera la princesa Zelda era capaz de convencer de que no eran reales. Lo mismo pasa con otra persona; Malon.

Malon era dulce y alegre, tenia esa mentalidad de niña inocente al creer en los cuentos de hadas, pero dos años después de haber conocido al "chico del hada" esa mentalidad tuvo que madurar.

Fue doloroso para ella decir el nombre de "Link" ya que éste no contaba con ningún hada después de restaurar las líneas del tiempo, de hecho, ella fue capaz de recordar a Link gracias a que él le pidió a Zelda que no borrará recuerdos más allá del ataque del castillo, por lo que, el tiempo que pasaron juntos, la primera vez que se conocieron fueron los recuerdos suficientes para preservar esa gran relación que tenían.

La chica de granja se encontraba en el establo, criando un potro de hace 3 semanas de nacido. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica y entonces empezó a recordar ese día.

_"Necesito tu ayuda". Pidió un desconocido que entraba en el establo y llamando la atención de la muchacha._

_"Cualquier asunto tiene que hablar con mi padre". Respondía la chica peli naranja sin voltear a ver al sujeto._

_"En realidad, fue tu padre quien me dijo que tenia que hablar contigo, Malon". La chica volteó y no pudo contenerse después de ver al dueño de esa voz. Sin esperar, Malon corre para abrazar alegremente al espadachín rubio de ojos azules._

_"¡Chico del hada… digo… Link!". Su rostro se sonrojó, pero no se sabría decir si fue por la equivocación o fue por el contacto físico y afecto emocional hacia el héroe._

_"Veo que te cuesta acostumbrarte, en fin, la princesa Zelda me dio el permiso para cruzar la frontera de estas tierras, así que necesito un caballo"._

_La petición dejo en shock a la chica de ropas de campesina e intenta recomponer su postura._

_"¿¡Q-q-que…?!". Con dificultada para poder pronunciar si quiera una simple palabra, el joven solo pudo abrazarla para dar consuelo._

_"Lamento que esto tenga que ser así, fuiste tu quien me dio techo mientras llevaba una vida fuera del bosque, fuiste tu quien me educó toda la vida más allá de los limites forestales, fuiste tu…"._

_"Suficiente…". La peli naranja calló al rubio para luego volver a su estado natural o al menos fingirlo. "Epona se pondrá feliz al saber que pasará mucho tiempo contigo"._

_"¡Malon, no!". Link intentó razonar con ella con lo de Epona. "No seria correcto dejarte sola, Epona es tu amiga"._

_"Tienes razón, pero Link… Ya no soy una chica. Sé que tarde o temprano Epona tendrá que irse con un nuevo dueño, es normal ya que esto es un rancho, no podemos mantener a nuestros caballos en una vida plena y pacífica, nosotros criamos animales para comercializar, de ahí nuestra fuente de ingresos y regresando con el tema del dueño, yo preferiría que fueras tú"._

_El intento de Malon para mostrar valentía y determinación en sus palabras, así como trasmitir dicha confianza a través del brillo de sus ojos, fueron las suficientes herramientas para convencer a Link._

_"Gracias Malon… ¿Cuánto será por Epona?"._

_"Solo te costará una promesa". Decía Malon mientras levantaba su mano señalando el dedo índice._

_"¿Qué promesa?". Preguntó Link algo confuso._

_"Que me permitas volver a llamarte Chico del hada"._

**Final del episodio 1: Recuerdos.**

* * *

**Comentarios**

En teoría, este capítulo debió haber salido casi al mismo tiempo que mis otros dos fanfics, en resumen, creo que al fin podré descansar en paz. O al menos un mes para regresar desde las profundidades del infierno. Aquí TomasAlpha98

Cambio y fuera.


	3. Capitulo 2: salvar a las vacas

**Fecha de inicio del capítulo: 20 de diciembre, 2019**

**Fecha de conclusión del capítulo: 30 de diciembre, 2019**

* * *

Una disculpa por aplazar tanto esta historia, y para los que posiblemente vengan de YouTube por un video de un tema solo les tengo que decir que si gustan pueden comentar sus resultados o si quieren una segunda parte sobre ejercicios del tema o de otra cosa relacionada. Como sea, disfruten del fic.

* * *

"Hablar"

"(Pensar)"

"Pasado"

"citar frase"

*Onomatopeya*: Palabra que tiene sonidos que se asemejan a lo que significa.

**"Palabra clave"**

* * *

**Guerra entre dos tierras**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Capítulo 2: La chica que quería salvar las vacas**

Los vientos de Termina soplaba entre los cabellos pelirrojos de una chica que practicaba con arco. La muchacha apuntaba a globos de color naranja con ojos espectrales.

La chica tensaba la cuerda del arco mientras centraba la mira para que la flecha diera con su objetivo. La flecha salió disparada y logró su cometido.

"(Romani ha acertado 7 globos de 10, pero aún no es suficiente)". Ella pensaba mientras veía los globos que se han salvado de su puntería, puesto que ella ha usado alrededor de 30 flechas.

El cansancio hizo que ella se tirara al pasto verde a contemplar las nubes y sentir el aire que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Romani sabía que no podía descansar mucho tiempo ya que el carnaval del tiempo iba a festejarse pronto y 'Ellos' se estaban volviendo más fuertes ya que el año anterior Romani estaba a punto de perder, pero por suerte Romani siempre mantuvo una voluntad férrea.

Dicha voluntad le fue enseñada gracias a un amigo que ella conoció. Su nombre era Saltamontes, un apodo que ella le otorgó en alusión a las características de un saltamontes.

Saltamontes le había enseñado el cómo usar el arco y todo lo necesario para que ella practicara por su propia cuenta. Recuerdos le vienen a la mente de la joven Romani.

_"Tienes que adoptar esta postura Romani, es muy importante que la aprendas ya que esto influye en la trayectoria de la flecha". Decía un chico rubio de ropas verdes imitando una pose de arquería._

_"No tienes que repetirle a Romani, Romani ya lo sabe". Respondía Romani haciendo un puchero mientras intentaba disparar una flecha, pero su inexperiencia y su falta de aptitud hizo que el tiro fuera tan patético que solo eran 12 pulgadas de trayecto._

_"Se nota que ya lo sabes". Se burlaba el chico mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para recoger la flecha._

_"Es tu culpa Saltamontes, No estás explicando bien a Romani y por eso Romani falla": Justificaba la pelirroja, pero era un comportamiento infantil e inmaduro a lo que solo el chico respondió._

_"Cuando aprendía a usar el arco lo hacía tan mal que pareciera que nunca mejoraría, comparándome contigo en ese entonces tu serias mejor que yo, pero nunca me rendí, seguí practicando porque era necesario que aprendiera usarlo para poder proteger a mis seres queridos y mira lo que conseguí". Habló el muchacho mientras tomaba su arco y lanzo una flecha a una gran distancia y, por si fuera poco, le atino a una botella que estaba lejos del lugar._

_Romani quedó tan sorprendida por el acto que por un momento quiso entrar en depresión, pero luego sintió unas manos que la tomaban y la acomodaba en una posición adecuada para apuntar._

_"Dependiendo del ojo que uses para apuntar sabrás que mano sostiene el arco y que mano sostendrá la flecha". Explicó mientras usaba sus manos para guiar a la inexperta del arco. Después uso sus manos para tomar las manos de la muchacha y explicar el cómo tiene que sostener la flecha _

_El acto hizo que se avergonzara la chica, pero el chico se mantuvo profesional y neutral._

_"Hay muchos factores que dividen un buen tiro del mal tiro. Puntería, viento, posición, agarre, concentración, respiración, relajación y otras cosas más". Le hablaba a la oreja puntiaguda de la pelirroja y esto junto con la situación hizo que la chica temblara sus manos. "Pero no debes preocuparte, yo sé que todo eso lo superarás porque eres alguien buena Romani". Dijo mientras daba la instrucción de soltar la flecha y Romani obedeció con inseguridad, pero sus manos soltaron decentemente la flecha y está acertó a una caja de madera que estaba en el lugar._

_Romani quedó pasmada al ver que pudo hacerlo, aunque tuvo algo de ayuda no quita el hecho de que era ella quien tenía el arco y era ella quien soltó la flecha._

_"¡Romani lo hizo!". Celebraba con energía la chica de rancho y el chico la felicitó._

_"Bien hecho. Si esto lo haces seguido pronto serás capaz de mejorar y podrás disparar a mayores distancias":_

_"Pronto Romani superará a Saltamontes y será capaz de proteger a las vacas. Ahora que Romani lo menciona, Romani recuerda que agradeció a Saltamontes con una botella de leche, pero que no agradeció la ayuda de Saltamontes por enseñarle a Romani": Decía la chica con su característico modo de referirse a ella misma en tercera persona y de vez en cuando a otras personas._

_"No hay problema, no te preocupes por darme algo a cambio". Modestia era el condimento de las palabras del joven rubio._

_"Romani quiere darle algo a Saltamontes". Ella volvió a su conducta de berrinche a lo cual el chico meditó y obtuvo una respuesta que dar._

_"Quiero jugar contigo". A pesar de la experiencia y del tipo de mentalidad adquirida por su larga aventura, todavía no deja de ser un niño, de hecho, tal vez no se notaba, pero había momentos donde él buscaba el momento para comportarse como un niño y disfrutar de la niñez._

_Mientras para Romani solo se dibujó una sonrisa en su tierno rostro y con brillo en sus ojos accedió a la petición del héroe._

_Ese día los dos corrían, los dos reían, los dos eran felices en ese momento, pero la felicidad no iba a durar mucho._

_Días pasaron y el chico no regresaba a verla, le pedía a su hermana que la llevara a la ciudad para verlo, pero Cremia se negaba por que aún no estaba lista. Romani le argumentó que ella le había reconocido como un adulto tres días después de conocer el chico que las visitó._

_Cremia no le quedaba más opción que acceder, ella tenía sus motivos para no llevar a su hermana, pero no sabía otro motivo más del por qué no era buena idea y que ella tampoco conocía._

_Un día Cremia y Romani fueron a Ciudad Reloj no solo a hacer una entrega de leche, sino que también fueron a visitar a Anju y Kafei quienes empezaban sus vidas de recién casados._

_Las hermanas les preguntaron sobre el paradero del chico de ropas verdes, pero su sorpresa fue cuando la pareja matrimonial les respondió que tampoco sabían ni habían visto al chico durante días._

_Romani no lo podía creer, ella lo quería negar y ella creía que Saltamontes iba a regresar, solo necesitaban días para esperarlo._

_Desde entonces los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meses se transformaban en años. Bueno, iba a cumplirse el segundo año y aun no apareció el muchacho._

"(¿Por qué Saltamontes no se despidió de Romani? ¿Romani lo hizo enfadar?)": Era una teoría que incomodaba a la pelirroja, pero ese tema era el menor inconveniente que tenía. Ella pensaba si él estaba bien, si no le había pasado nada malo.

Romani siempre tenía una preocupación sobre su amigo, ella había creado un vínculo tan unido que simplemente no podía olvidarse de él. Tal vez su hermana ya se haya olvidado de Saltamontes, pero Romani no.

Romani decidió levantarse del pasto para seguir practicando, ella tenía que enfrentarse con 'ellos' ya que la última vez ellos se volvieron más rápidos y eran muchos más.

Romani practicaba todos los días y mejorando la distancia de sus tiros y también precisión, pero no sabía si iba a ser suficiente para detenerlos. Su hermana aún seguía sin creerle.

La noche llegó, el cielo nocturno rebosaba de oscuridad, los animales y la dueña del rancho estaban descansando, sin embargo, una arquera guardiana de las vacas acechaba a la espera de invitados indeseados.

Una luz brillante invadía el rancho y unos destellos desplegaron de la luz grande y estos se transformaron en los entes en busca de las vacas. Romani se preparaba para el ataque y así sucedió.

Llovían puntas afiladas impactando con esos seres extraños que pertenecían a otro mundo. Pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, Romani supo que algo andaba mal. Había algunos que eran más lentos que otros, no obstante, lo compensaban con su defensa, ya que requerían unas dos o tres flechas para desaparecer.

Los más rápidos requerían ser disparados solo una vez, pero estos eran mayoría. No había pasado ni siquiera la primera hora y Romani se estaba quedando sin flechas, sin energía y sin esperanza.

El temor se manifestaba en el cuerpo de Romani, sus latidos se aceleraban por el miedo y la desesperación. Los nervios aumentaban y casi rompía en llanto ya que la presión era tan alta que estaba empezando a fallar los tiros.

Conforme se acercaban los individuos, la confianza de Romani disminuía. Una mala situación se presentó en el peor momento. Romani se quedó sin flechas y había algunos que ya estaban por llegar al granero donde se ubicaban las vacas.

Romani pensó que era el fin, no pudo proteger lo que era importante para Cremia y 'ellos' se lo iban a llevar. Solo podía ver como 'ellos' entraban a robarse las vacas.

Romani se resignó en llanto, pero sintió una ligera brisa pasar a su lado y resultó que eran flechas que habían impactado a los intrusos y retrasar el éxito de los invasores.

Ella rápidamente se volteó para ver lo que estaba pasando y a lo lejos pudo ver un caballo acercándose a su posición. Encima del animal cuadrúpedo se encontraba al jinete que disparaba flechas en contra de los visitantes.

En cuestión de minutos pudo ver que se trataba de Saltamontes, pero no había tiempo para charlar. Saltamontes se acercó a la chica para aventarle un carcaj lleno de flechas.

"¡Romani, encárgate de los rápidos y yo me encargo de los que tienen mayor defensa!": Ordenaba el joven y la mencionada le hizo caso y tomó el carcaj y empezó a disparar a los seres más veloces.

Entre disparos, la chica observó que su viejo amigo estaba lanzando flechas rodeadas de un aura color dorada. No sabía cómo lo hacía, sin embargo, solo se limitó a seguir tirando flechas normales.

La lluvia seguía entre relámpagos dorados y picos filosos camuflajeados entre la poca iluminación. Solo quedaban menos de una hora para que el amanecer los rescatara.

La cantidad de flechas empezaba a escasear. Romani se maldecía por no conseguir suficientes flechas, no tenía muchas rupias y además no sabía cómo fabricar sus propias flechas.

Pensó que ni con la ayuda de su ayudante no podían acabar con 'ellos' esta vez, pero su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar una canción y conforme se escuchaba la melodía gotas y centellas socorrían al lugar.

Con la lluvia presente, el chico apunto a las nubes con una flecha cuya luz era de color celeste. El chico apunto al cielo y disparo la flecha, la chica no entendía la intención del porque hizo eso.

La luz se dispersó por todo el cielo y de repente las gotas se volvían solidadas. Saltamontes había creado hielo del cielo que servían como múltiples flechas al impactar a tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

El acto resultó ser una ingeniosa maniobra, un movimiento astuto y sensato. Romani quedo asombrada ante aquella estrategia de su ayudante.

"¡Wow, eso fue increíble Saltamontes!". Exclamó la pelirroja a lo cual causó una sonrisa al elogiado.

"Gracias, es una técnica que inventé y me costó mucho tiempo en inventarla y dominarla". Respondía el joven de cabello rubio al mirar el cielo el cual estaba comenzando a despejarse con un rayo de esperanza, de hecho, era un rayo de luz.

El sol empezaba a salir y con ello su radiante luz la cual hizo retroceder a los molestos invasores. La victoria se la llevaba el Rancho Romani.

Romani le entro un sentimiento de nostalgia al volver vivir la escena similar donde ella no pudo hacer mucho y tuvo que depender totalmente de su ayudante y ella le recompensó con una botella de leche.

"Oye Saltamontes, la vez pasada Romani te dio una botella de leche, pero en esta ocasión no puedo darle una recompensa a mi salvador". Decía con una sonrisa en la cara, una tierna sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, después de todo no quiero que te pase nada malo". Respondió el chico.

"Pero Romani quiere darte una recompensa…". Romani se dio cuenta de algo y lo quiso hablar. "¡Hey saltamontes! ¡Romani quiere una explicación del por qué te fuiste!".

"Luego. Acabo de regresar de mi largo viaje y no he dormido porque tenía apuros de tiempo". Explicaba el joven de ropas verdes, pero dicha explicación alertó a Romani.

"¿Apuros de tiempo? ¿Por qué querías regresar tan rápido? Si el carnaval le faltan dos días para empezar": Romani no comprendía la situación del joven a lo cual él le respondió.

"Porque sabía que 'ellos' vendrían como todos los años y no quería que nada malo ocurriera y aún me faltaba mucho camino para llegar aquí a tiempo y por esa razón no tome muchos descansos y aun así no llegue a tiempo". Decía Saltamontes mientras bostezaba.

Romani quedo algo conmovida porque su ayudante hizo lo posible para llegar y ayudarla, pero por mala suerte no ha sido en tiempo. Sin embargo, el evitó que se llevaran las vacas y eso contaba mucho.

"Bueno, será mejor que descansemos en la cama de Romani". La propuesta incomodó al chico puesto sabía que su hermana no toleraría ese acto, pero por el otro lado no había dormido bien porque tuvo que darse prisa en llegar.

"Tu duerme en tu cama y yo en la pila de heno". Respondió secamente, pero una mano lo tomó y lo arrastró a la casa.

"Saltamontes dijo que no durmió bien por querer estar con Romani y estar con Romani es lo que tendrá Saltamontes. Además, tendrás que contar a Romani algunas cosas".

Ambos se fueron a la morada de Romani no sin antes decirle algo al héroe del tiempo.

"Tal vez no sea mucho, pero aquí una recompensa para mi héroe". Terminó la frase con un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias".

**Final del Capítulo 2: La chica que quería salvar las vacas**

.


	4. Chapter 4: El viaje de Link

**Fecha de la última actualización:** enero de 2020

**Fecha de inicio: **31 de julio de 2020

**Fecha de conclusión: **3 de agosto de 2020

¿Les cuento un secreto y no se enojan conmigo? El secreto es que esta historia iba a ser especial para mí y no puedo creer que la haya olvidado.

Como sea, esta historia será revivida y no solo eso, cuando se inició esta historia fue escrita por el Tomas del pasado. Ahora esta historia será retomada por el Tomas del presente, un Tomas más experimentado y por ende, con mejor desarrollo.

**Forma de lectura (Nuevo).**

—Guiones de dialogo: Parlamento del personaje.

_Texto en cursiva: Pasado/flashback._

(Paréntesis): Aclaraciones o complementaciones.

"Comillas": Citar palabras o referenciar títulos.

«Comillas latinas» pensamiento del personaje.

**Guerras entre dos tierras.**

**Por TomasAlpha98**

**Episodio 4: El viaje de Link**

—Dime Saltamontes —decía una campesina de cabellos anaranjados— ¿Qué hacía Saltamontes todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no venía a ver a Romani? Ni te despediste de Romani.

La chica sonaba algo frustrada puesto que el chico rubio la dejó preocupada por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento Romani —el chico sentía pena y su tono lo demostraba—. Actúe de forma egoísta al irme por mi cuenta sin siquiera avisarte de mí partida.

—Saltamontes tuvo que tener un motivo por el cual hacer eso —Romani se acercaba más al chico queriendo presionarlo para que hablara más— ¿Lo había?

—Mi… mejor amiga —dijo Saltamontes de una manera cortante, el solo recordarla le hacía sentir melancolía al recordar a ese ser especial—. Era un hada y su nombre era Navi.

—Romani quiere saber más —dijo ella prestando mayor atención— Romani quiere conocer más de Saltamontes.

El chico con el apodo de Saltamontes, que en realidad es Link, no quería revelar mucho de su pasado, puesto que no sabría el cómo se lo tomaría Romani.

¿Qué tan creíble era que él era un héroe que viajaba en el tiempo? Además, en cualquier caso no debía revelar esa información.

—Bueno, pues… —Link no sabía que responder hasta que se le ocurrió decir—: Yo antes era un niño que vivía en el bosque con mis amigos, de todos ellos, yo era el único que no tenía hada y por eso me conocían como el "niño sin hada".

Por un momento Link se acordó la forma en cómo se describió "niño sin hada", un seudónimo que hizo que se acordara de otro apodo contrario al que él describió: "Chico del hada".

—¿Le pasa algo a Saltamontes? —preguntó preocupadamente Romani.

—No es nada —mintió Link—. Solo me di cuenta que recordé a otra amiga.

—¿Cómo es ella? —volvió a preguntar la campesina dejando a Link contra las cuerdas.

Ahora el problema radicaba en que Link tampoco podía mencionar que tenía otra amiga que era idéntica a Romani. En la mente de Link pensaría que Romani lo tomaría como un loco.

—Verás —dijo Link intentando ver la forma de explicarle como era Malon a Romani hasta que se le ocurrió una idea—. Ella es alguien dulce con una voz linda. Ella es cariñosa y tierna con los animales, además de trabajadora.

Link describió la personalidad de Malon en vez de su físico, así podía presentarla sin problemas.

«La amiga de Saltamontes es lo opuesto de Romani» pensó ella comparándose con la descripción que Link le dio «Romani piensa que no tiene una voz bonita, Romani no es dulce, Romani es ruda y energética jugando con sus animales y Romani odia el trabajo por qué es lo único de lo que habla su hermana».

—¿Estas bien Romani? —preguntó Link al ver deprimida a Romani.

—Romani estar bien, Saltamontes no debe preocuparse por Romani—dijo ella cambiando su estado de ánimo—. Saltamontes aún no ha contado la respuesta de la pregunta de Romani.

—He estado en una aventura —Link recordaba el viaje que ha estado realizando por dos años, Link contó:

_"Han pasado meses desde que abandone las tierras de Termina para seguir con mi búsqueda._

_En mi travesía encontré un templo místico cuya leyenda era revelar conocimiento y sabiduría quienes estaban dispuestos a superar diversas pruebas._

_Las pruebas estaban basadas en los elementos de la vida: Fuego, aire, agua y tierra._

_La prueba del aire o también conocida como la prueba de la inteligencia, resolvía acertijos y rompecabezas. _

_La prueba de la tierra o prueba de la resistencia, tenía que caminar cargando rocas pesadas. Era una prueba cuyo objetivo era entrenarme para las siguientes pruebas._

_La prueba del fuego, la prueba del consumo. En esa prueba tenía que pelear con enemigos hasta que la llama sagrada que habitaba en ese templo se apagara por completo._

_Y por último, la prueba del agua o la prueba de la presión. Al igual que la prueba de fuego, tenía que pelear con enemigos en una habitación de agua, pero dicha agua sufría varios estados._

_Sin lugar a duda esa prueba era la más difícil de todas, ya que, la primera fase era cuando estaba en su estado sólido, la habitación estaba completamente congelada, la fricción era nula, y por ende, era difícil mantenerme de pie al momento de atacar._

_Cuando pasaba a su fase liquida, tuve problemas ya que era imposible atacar en el agua y había enemigos adaptados para ese tipo de situación._

_Y su último estado era el peor de todos, la habitación se evaporaba y como esa habitación era pura agua, no había lugar donde pararse y tenía que aferrarme en las paredes para evitar caerme en un gran abismo que era cubierto por el agua._

_El vapor nublaba mi lista, pero mágicamente ese vapor se reunía en la cima de la habitación y comenzaba a llover, haciendo que la habitación recuperara ese líquido que servía para desplazarme por el área._

_Cuando el volumen del agua regresaba a como estaba antes notaba que las nubes convertían las gotas en granizo"._

—Ya veo —interrumpió Romani—. Saltamontes se inspiró de eso para crear esa asombrosa técnica que Romani vio.

—Tienes razón —afirmó Link—. Sabes Romani, creo que es momento de entrar a la casa, si no Cremia se molestará con nosotros.

—Romani concuerda con Saltamontes.

Los dos se fueron hacia la morada. Romani sentía emoción por la historia que Link le contó, pero él sentía algo diferente.

_—Gran aventurero, has completado las cuatro pruebas —decía una voz femenina— . Como recompensa te otorgaremos el conocimiento que desees. Sin embargo —advirtió la voz—. Las premoniciones que puedas conocer alteraran la trayectoria del tiempo, haciéndote poseedor de una capacidad de cambiar el destino tuyo o el de los demás. Una vez dicho esto, ¿Qué preguntas tienes?_

«Así que no puedo volver a ver a Navi» pensó Link recordando una de sus preguntas «Volver a encontrarme con Navi significaría tragedia e incertidumbre. Es la visión que yo vi».

**Final del episodio 4: El viaje de Link**

.


End file.
